Our Jonginnie
by HyunshiELF
Summary: Tentang suasana suatu kelas ketika sedang membicarakan hari kelulusan. Kalian pasti pernah atau akan mengalaminya, kan? / Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin -HUNKAI- Jongin Uke! YAOI


**Our Jonginnie**

SEHUN x JONGIN

and Others

Summary : "Yaa? Ada apa Baby Kai? Mengapa menangis di pelukan Sehun?" / betapa malunya seorang Kim Joonmyeon -ketua kelas- yang dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah karena bermain bola di dalam kelas. / "Jongin, kau membuatku menangis, hueeeee" Zitao yang menghambur ke pelukan Kris./ Tentang suasana suatu kelas ketika sedang membicarakan hari kelulusan. Kalian pasti pernah atau akan mengalaminya, kan?

* * *

"Jongin?" Panggil Sehun. Jongin hanya melirik sebentar sahabat dekatnya, lalu kembali terfokus pada buku yang ada di depannya.

Sehun tau bahwa Jongin akan mendengarkan, "Nanti setelah lulus kamu ingin melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" Jongin terdiam sebentar, berhenti menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan pertanyaan Sahabatnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka suaranya.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya,"

"Kenapa? Kita sudah selesai menjalani ujian dan sebentar lagi hasil ujian akan diumumkan. Dan kamu masih belum tau akan kemana tujuanmu nanti?" Sehun tampak sedikit tidak suka akan jawaban dari teman sebangkunya ini.

"Sudahlah Sehun! Aku tidak suka membahas ini." Jongin kembali terfokus pada pada buku di depannya dan kembali menulis sesuatu. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit susu itu hanya terdiam menatap sahabatnya.

* * *

Bel pelajaran kelima telah berbunyi. Semua siswa yang tadinya berada di seluruh penjuru sekolah berlarian menuju kelas mereka masing-masing karena tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas.

Namun lain halnya dengan Jongin. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat madu itu hanya berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Biasanya ketika waktu istirahat ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun. Berlari-lari seperti orang gila di koridor sekolah atau hanya akan duduk berdampingan dan saling berdiam diri di bangku halaman sekolah.

Tetapi kali ini ia langsung keluar kelas begitu mendengar bel istirahat tanpa peduli akan Sehun. Jongin hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia bingung akan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak begitu menyukai perkataan seperti itu. Disaat semua teman sekelasanya berbicara mengenai universitas mana yang akan kau pilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah, Jongin hanya berdiam diri.

Terkadang akan mendengarkan perkataan mereka dan sesekali tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya namun terkadang juga ia seakan menolak untuk mendengarnya. Jongin akui, ia belum mau berpisah dari teman sekelasnya.

Belum mau berpisah dari Sehun dan ia menyadari kalau ia merupakan lelaki yang selalu ingin berada di 'zona nyaman'. Sebab itu, ia agak sedikit sensitif jika membicarakan hal itu. Jongin hanya merasa sedih ketika ia harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya setalah menjalani kebersamaan selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Ketika mereka pertama kali masuk kelas dan saling berdiam diri sebelum akhirnya ada pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas barunya dan berteriak layaknya orang sinting 'Heyy yooo. Kalian semua mengapa hanya diam saja? Kita ini sekarang teman. Ayoo mari bernyanyi bersama dan lupakan tentang kecanggungan diantara kita semua. Ayeeeyyy' dan sontak seluruh isi kelas menertawakan tingkah konyol pemuda yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu.

Jongin juga masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol terus menerus menggodanya. Krystal dan juga Wendy yang selalu adu kecantikan dan akan melempar tatapan layaknya nenek sihir. Namun meskipun begitu mereka berdua saling menyangi satu sama lain.

Jongin kini bahkan bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika ia mengingat bagaimana dulu malunya seorang Kim Joonmyeon karena dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah yang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang bermain bola di dalam kelas, padahal Joonmyeon adalah ketua kelas yang seharusnya memberikan contoh baik pada teman sekelasnya namun malah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Ketika laki-laki di kelasnya melongo hanya untuk melihat betapa seksinya seorang Minah, termasuk dirinya juga sih. Ia ingat ketika Luhan, Seulgi, Jiyeon dan Eunjung yang akan selalu menggosipkan banyak hal ketika berkumpul, meskipun Luhan sendiri adalah laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai Seme. Dan Minseok selaku Uke dari Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas dan bersabar ketika melihat Luhan yang mulai bergossip ria.

Jongin bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya kini sudah duduk di bangku kelasnya. Ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat kenangan yang mereka lakukan. Sehun yang kini duduk di sampingnya memasang wajah tidak sukanya kepada Jongin.

* * *

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tidak sadar bahwa kini ia menjadi seorang lelaki yang dingin. "Apa? Kamu mau memarahiku? Marahi saja. Aku tau kamu tidak suka ditinggal ketika istirahat, tapi aku butuh waktu sendiri, Sehun." Jongin juga tidak sadar bahwa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika berbicara tadi. Sehun yang sadar pun segera melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia yakin pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Jongin kini meremat seragam bagian depan Sehun ketika Sehun memeluknya.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Namun Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak mau bercerita. Sehun baru yakin kalau Jongin kini menangis ketika ia merasa bahwa seragam bagian depannya basah. Sulli yang memang pada dasarnya adalah gadis yang terlalu peka, spontan ia menuju bangku Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah? Mengapa menangis?" Sulli mengelus rambut Jongin.

Chanyeol yang baru masuk kelas segera bersuara dengan suara konyolnya,

"Yaa Baby Kai kenapa? Ada apa? Mengapa menangis di pelukan Sehun?" Spontan seluruh kelas menengok ke arah bangku Jongin dan Sehun. Sebagian besar dari mereka mendekati Jongin dan sebagian yang lain hanya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Memilih untuk menyimak cerita Jongin. Sontak hal itu membuat lelaki bermarga Kim itu semakin menangis. Ia bahkan kini sudah menjerit tertahan di pelukan Sehun.

"Hey Kim Jongin, sudah jangan menangis. Aku disini untukmu. Jangan menangis, sayang," Sehun mempererat pelukannya dan Jongin sendiri makin meremas kencang jari jemari Sehun. Bahkan kini ada beberapa gadis yang mukanya sudah memerah menahan tangis karena tidak tahan melihat sahabat mereka sedih.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian semua," Jongin berkata sangat jelas meskipun ia masih terus menangis. Hal itu membuat semuanya terdiam dan tak lama kemudian sebagian siswi di kelas itu menangis, termasuk Krystal dan Wendy. "Tidak akan ada yang berpisah, Jongin,"

Sehun berucap pelan di samping kepala Jongin. Ia mengecup cuping telinga Jongin ketika dirasanya Jongin belum menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tapi kita semua akan berpisah. Ak-aku hanya masih terlalu menyayangi kalian semua. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian, aku masih ingin sekali tertawa dengan kalian semua, aku masih ingin melakukan hal konyol dengan kalian semua. Aku ingin melihat ChanChan yang berteriak di depan kelas, aku masih ingin mendengar suara Jongdae yang sumbang itu ketika ia bernyanyi, aku masih ingin tertawa ketika melihat Krystal dan Wendy yang selalu beradu mulut, aku masih ingin bersama dengan Sehun. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan kalian semua. Ak- aku i-iingin-"

"Sst, sudah Jongin. Sudah, kami juga masih menginginkan itu semua. Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menuju masa depan masing-masing," Sehun mengangkat kepala Jongin, menatap dalam tepat di depan mata Jongin yang memerah. Suasana kelas kini berubah, sebagian besar anak perempuan sudah menangis. Joy yang paling kencang.

Bahkan kini Jongin bisa melihat Krystal dan Wendy yang sedang berpelukan erat sekali. Jongin kembali menangis.

"Jongin-ah, meskipun kita berpisah tapi masih bisa saling berkomunikasi kan? Kita semua akan selalu menghubungi satu sama lain saat sudah berbeda sekolah nanti. Ini demi masa depan. Kau juga harus semangat untuk menjemput masa depanmu, Jonginnie," itu suara Taehyung dan kemudia disusul tepukan pelan di kepala Jongin oleh Bobby.

"Ne, Jongin kita semua akan selalu mengingat satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada yang berpisah," Seulgi membuka suaranya.

"Jongin-ah, kau membuatku menangis. Hueeeee," dan sontak semua kelas tertawa karena ocehan Zitao ini. Tampang seram tapi panda jadi-jadian ini cengeng sekali.

"Krissss, hueeeeeeee~" astaga, bahkan kini Jongin menangis sambil tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Zitao yang menghambur ke pelukan Kris. Jongin menghadap Sehun, ia menatap Sehun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. "Sehun, berjanji ya untuk tidak meninggalkanku?"

"Haha, tentu saja. Mana bisa aku meninggalkan kekasihku yang manja ini, hem?" Sehun mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih..

"Aaa~ Sehun sakit tau~" Jongin menghambur ke pelukan Sehun.

"KAMI MENYAYANGIMU JONGIN. KAMI AKAN TERUS BERSAMA SELAMANYA!" Dan terdengarlah teriakan semua teman sekelasnya yang kini sedang tersenyum cerah. Mereka kini saling berpelukan satu sama lain, saling membagi kata maaf, terimakasih ataupun penyemangat. Jongin sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka semua. Beban yang tadi ia tanggung kini bahkan sudah menguar ketika melihat kebersamaan teman-temannya. 'Terima kasih Tuhan,' dan setelah itu terjadilah moment saling memotret diri untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan.

"Sayang, sudahkan? Mereka menyayangimu. Kita semua satu. Tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain," Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin. "Iya, Sehun. Terima kasih yaa. Aku mencintaimu," Jongin bersemu. Dan Sehun membalasnya dengan ciuman di bibir Jongin.

"YAAA KALIAN JANGAN BERCIUMAN DI KELAAAS!"

 **END!**

* * *

note, WAJIB DIBACA : Haaai, aku kembali stelah sekian lama menghilang XD ini ff sebagai permintaan maafku. Maaf karena ERROR Sedang ada masalah. Naskahnya hilang dan sampe sekarang belum ketemu frown emotikon maaf ya buat kalian nunggu lama. Tapi aku janji, pasti bakal ketemu dan pastinya ERROR BAKAL TETEP LANJUTTT~ cuma gak tau kapan ._.

* * *

Dan maaf juga kalo ff ini malah tambah gaje :' maaf ya sekali lagi /bow/ oiya, jangan panggil aku author, aku masih baru disini. Panggil aja seoyoo because that's my name~ hyunshi itu cuma singkatan sesuatu. Wkwk. Udah ah jadi kepanjangan.  
Ketik di kotak review, bisa dong?


End file.
